Twisted Tales
by Commissar Jake
Summary: What could have come to pass. Tale one Has Chigusa in it!


Twisted Tales

Tale one.

Staring:

Takako Chigusa

Kazushi Niida

Yoshio Akamatsu

Mituko Souma

Hiroki Sugimura

Well let's get a move on!

Chigusa was running along a road on a mid summer day. Her good friend Sugimura was riding along side her on his bike.

"Come on slow poke" Chigusa laughed

"no fair" Sugimura retorted "you're the fastest in the school"

"you mean it?" Chigusa asked back

"I mean it" he said with a smile on his face he took a towel of the back of his bike and offered it to Chigusa.

She didn't take it.

"hey chigusa" Sugimura said

"yeah?" she replied

"I'll always protect you!" he said then he grinned.

She smiled "that's nice to know" she replied.

She kept on running and she turned up to the shrine where all her stuff was.

She turned around to hopefully see sugimura. She looked around and realised that it was only a daydream.

She climbed the stairs and sat down at the top. She took out a towel and wiped her face. She also took a sip of water.

"hello chigusa" a familiar voice said

"what do you want Niida!" she replied

Niida came out he had a crossbow in his hands, a pack on his back, map hanging from his neck and a sneer on his face.

"Chigusa we should team" he said

"no way!" she replied

"remember when they talked about us at school" he said

"you made it all up!" she retorted

"but I'm in love you for real than before" he sad.

"hhhmm!" she replied

"I want to be with you Chigusa" He said while he followed her down the steps. "you want to do it once before you die don't you"

Chigusa stopped.

"don't tell me you're a VIRGIN! So I guess you and Sugimura never hit off eh" he said while sneering.

"that's none of your damned business you worm" she said while walking

he ran in front of her and aimed the crossbow at her.

"I've decided this game is a race I've already killed!

(he left the school and he heard a fight he went round the back and saw Akamatsu laying on the ground groaning. He saw a crossbow lying a few feet away he walked and picked it up. A second later Akamatsu got back and said "shit shit what the hell am I doing!" he turned around and saw Niida. He held the crossbow from the back "this yours?" he said. Akamatsu ran at him. Niida quickly lifted the crossbow and fired a bolt clean into his chest. Akamatsu span around and landed comically next Niida. The crossbow bolt pointed up. "this is for real!" Niida yell as he ran off.) and if I wanted to I could force you too!"

" And every Inch of me would resist!" She shouted back at him.

He accidentally pulled the trigger of the crossbow and the bolt flew past Chigusa.

"are you okay!" he said quickly

"you hurt my face!" she said as she touched her face and showed him the blood.

"you made… You made me mad!" he replied

" always blaming someone else for what you do! That's why I hate your guts!" she shouted at him.

She stooped and reached into he pack take out the large switchblade. She flicked it out and Niida gasped and ran.

She chased him.

Slashing him on the back. He stumbled and dropped the crossbow. He ran to the trees but she was bit faster and grabbed him by his pack and pulled him back.

He tried to the over way but she jumped on his back and impaled the blade into his upper left arm.

"let go of me!" he shouted at her.

He fell over and she pulled it out of his arm and pushed him over again. She raised the blade and stabbed in the crotch once then twice. She pulled out and stabbed him in ribs.

He raised his arm and gasped for air. Then she knew she had punched his lung. She raised the blade again and forced it down hard into his chest then again. His arm fell onto the ground and she knew he was dead.

But then she heard footsteps. she scrambled for the crossbow and grabbed it.

Mitsuko stood tall smiling at her find. But she didn't know what Chigusa had. She aimed the handgun.

Chigusa span around and pulled the trigger of the cross bow.

A bolt went through the air and landed in Mitsuko belly.

Mitsuko grabbed he belly with her free arm. She pulled the trigger of the gun and the ground next to Chigusa got hit.

Chigusa pulled the trigger again and the bolt hit Mitsuko in the chest.

Mitsuko fell over…….. Dead.

Chigua moved over and took the gun out of Mitsuko hand.

She ran back up to the temple step's to get her bag.

She stuck the switchblade in her pocket. She charred the crossbow in the bag and she held the handgun.

She ran like the wind till she ran into a boy.

"Chigusa?" the boy said.

"Sugimura!" she Replied.

"I waited for you at the school but I guess that you took off at top speed" Sugimura said.

"but all that matter's is that were together again" she replied.

End of tale one


End file.
